


Love was lost

by ayahaha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drifted off to sleep wondering how long it’s been since he heard that kind of voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love was lost

  * Oesta - father
  * Eori - mother



 

Sino's field of vision swam with stars, the cool night air blowing through his thick clothes and chilling deep, but he paid it no mind. He closed his eyes, focusing onto his thoughts, trying to organize the jumbled mess inside his skull. He shuddered as he breathed, his attention on everything but nothing at the same time.

If he listened hard enough, he swore he could hear the stars whisper back. 

***

For as long as Sino can remember, he hungered for his father's approval like a nomad desired water. He flicked his blade, blood scattering across tattered linen and wonders how delighted his father will be when another competitor left the race. He didn’t mean for this to become a habit, but nothing gave his parents' more pleasure.

 

***

Another award brought home, another empty house. The hung achievements cluttering the walls meant nothing more than decoration. Sino rolled up the paper certificate and walked as quickly as his 6 year old feet could bring him. Endless corridors and stairs led to his father’s office. Attempting to grab his attention with loud rattling of the doorknob as he struggled to open the heavy door, and calling out when he arrived.

“Father! I got another award in school-”

Didn’t bother looking up, didn’t bother to listen, “That’s nice, kiddo. I’m busy right now.”

 

***

Waking up in cold sweat, Sino launched forward in his bed. Feeling the need to move away from his bedroom, the 10 year old wasted no time to get to his feet. Despite feeling sick to his stomach, he moved in a beeline for his mother. The lit candles along the path provided nothing but darker shadows, reminding the boy of his nightmares. Practically running into his parent’s room, he crawled into the plush bed, occupied by one. Too preoccupied to question the absence of his father, he snuck to his mother’s side.

Awoken by the sudden presence, the woman stirred. “Sino?" She reached out, pulling him close, "Are you okay?” she asked, every word leaking with concern.

Unable to speak, Sino simply shook his head.

“Everything's okay now, you can sleep with mommy.” she reassured, wrapping her arms around him. 

In the comfort of his mother's warm grasp, away from whatever the night would bring, he drifted off to sleep wondering how long it’s been since he heard that kind of voice.

 

***

It wasn't long until Sino decided he hated politics, and everything that came along with it. He hated the long debates, the useless counters. But it happened to be both of his parent's fields, although he wasn't happy about that either. His parents were trying so hard to keep at their position, but there would always be someone to threaten what they had worked for.

Sino decided it was easier to get rid of them than to argue with them.

 

***

He watched as his father schooled a stoic face, while his mother paced around the room. The election was right around the corner. His father stressed over the other competitors, all worthy in their own right. But none of them were his father.

"Oesta, what are you going to do this time?" His mother asked, thinking of ways to win the public's favor. 

Before he could even reply, Sino spoke up. "Should I help?" Despite feeling responsible at 16 years old, his offer was declined immediately, "I'm sure your mother and I will think of something." Though their answer was no, he paid no attention to it. He slid out of his father's office afterwards, and went out to grab info on one person threatening his father's position.

Finding out info was the easy part. Everyone had their life story known to the public if they thought it was required to be trusted. Due to the elections being near, most of the runners stayed in the same capital to represent themselves. Though, it wasn't the safest, it was custom. And there were prices to pay. 

After finding out this particular person had a daughter around his age named Irana, his focus was now on figuring out where the family was staying. Simple enough.

With all the info he needed for a quick job, he bought a cheap bouquet from the first place he saw. Wasting no time in getting to his destination, he knocked hard on the door. Greeted by a young maid, he attempted to charm his way in. "Hello, is Irana awake? I came to wish her father good luck, and I brought flowers." He smiled down at her, ignoring her accusing eyes. "I'm afraid she's still sleeping, I don't remember seeing you before." She said, firm and to the point.

Not letting his smile falter, he simply laughed it off. "You don't remember me? I visit her every time she's in the capital, you must be new?" She blinked in false recognition, making up the memory of a blonde, bright eyed boy. "Excuse my mistake, I've only been hired a year." He laughed it off, offering her the flowers instead. "You take them, I think they suit you more." He said offhandedly, and slid into the mansion while the maid was stunned at the sudden attention. 

 

***

After meeting Irana for the first time, not that anyone had to know that, he decided that he could humor her before nightfall. He came to her under a false identity, he was in love at first sight, and he finally gathered the courage to introduce himself as a suitor. Which she responded well to. He would grab her interest again whenever he noticed it slip. 

He acted as if they were close, in case anyone walked by. 

 

 ***

Deciding to leave when the sun started to set and the colors bled into shades of orange and red, he was walked out by Irana and the maid from before. Never bothering to catch her name, as she was unimportant, he casually walked away from the two. 

Easily blending into the slow evening crowd on the streets, Sino looked back at the mansion, putting the exterior and interior together in his head. He would have to return later.

A few hours into the moonlight, Sino prepared to pull off another execution.

No one learned their lesson, got the warning he sent. 

Grabbing a familiar blade, he tucked it away, kept it secure until he needed it. He pulled the hood over his head and hopped out the window, onto the roofing of the patio below. He soundlessly made his journey back to the unfamiliar mansion, trying his hardest to remember where to turn. 

He found himself scaling a somewhat familiar wall, gripping onto whatever he could. Slipping out his knife at the first window he came across, he listened to whoever inside. The faint snoring a sign that whoever was inside was in deep sleep, he carefully toyed with the lock.

He lifted himself through the frame, using all of his strength to get himself into the room, hoping to not make any loud noises.

Looking at the sleeping figure, he thanked his lucky stars. He crept closer to the bed, pulled down the sheets to get a last look to confirm this was one of the competitors, and swiftly ran his blade across his neck in a long swoop. 

Blood follows the blade afterward, holding onto every surface it could. The white sheets became thick with the absorbed blood. Sino looked at the sight emotionless, not feeling anything particular as he brought another life to an end. But if he had to pinpoint a feeling, it would be hopeful. Hopeful this plan would work in his father's favor.

Looking himself over and only seeing a small stain on his sleeve, he made note to do something about it later.

 

***

His attempts at being useful were no longer a secret. He always thought that they'd be grateful for helping them out.

He was correct.

They were all over the idea, not paying any attention to the one pulling it off. After finding out that every single death was at their son's hands, he finally got the attention he always craved. From childhood to now. But under 'assassin' and not 'son'. He was soon pointed to more and more people to get rid of when the time seemed right, and he made haste to figure out master plans to get rid of them. It gave his parents' the most pleasure to see troublesome people disappear after a night, people who did no wrong except peruse their own goals.

Soon, they considered anyone a threat. Outside of the election, in day-to-day politics, if anyone dared to speak against them, they would run straight to Sino. Power-hungry and ambitious, anyone was a problem. Everyone was a problem.

Things seemed to be different. He was viewed as an asset to his father's campaign. No longer a family member, but hired help. 

It took time, but Sino finally decided he had enough. He didn't waste any time saying goodbye to his parents. They never spoke to him, this wouldn't be any different. He left a folded note on an empty dinner table.

He left without a word.

*** 

_The blood on my hands is also on yours._

_Don't look for me._

 

***

He got used to life soon enough. He knew what he was good at, proven by years of still being alive. He soon became a hired assassin, sometimes being sought out and other times taking up the hits others put up. After claiming his work through out the years, word quickly got out of the young adult that managed to go undetected for so long. Hidden potential, they said.

 

***

Money spoke volumes to him. Sino soon figured that he would do anything, as long as they offered the right price to him. They weren't paying for just the job, but his time and effort. He was quick, clean, fuss-free. Trying to avoid his price and hiring someone second-rate could prove to be a mistake. His skill spoke volumes to everyone else. 

So when he found himself negotiating with a petty man who was practically handed his fortune, he had one purpose in mind. Try to get as most as he could. He was asking on a hit for a family of 3, parents and son. A simple job, really.

When he heard son, he expected a child, not a grown boy. What he didn't expect was that the son would get away.

Sino watched from the window as the shadowed figure, highlighted by the moon, disappeared into the night. He figured that going after him would cause a scene and worsen the situation. He hopped out the window with a sigh, how messy. Deciding that he didn't care anymore, Sino chose to spare the son's life. He took his time walking away, traversing through the back alleys on his way to pick up his payment, even though the job was left unfinished.

But the petty man could figure that out in the morning. 

 

***

Ghosts from the past always came back. First in wisps, slowly crawling back into your memory.

Names were dropped, pictures arose, shot from happier days. They littered the walls, claiming stories of horror and havoc. 

His parents.

 

 

 

 


End file.
